


Day 38 - The Three Pretty Men and the Deaf Half Wolf

by Amemait



Category: due South
Genre: GFY, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A repost of a commentfic I wrote for aria when she was having a downer of a day. I've cleaned it up and made it a little bit better, and now I share it with everybody!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 38 - The Three Pretty Men and the Deaf Half Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/gifts).



Once upon a time there were three men who didn't know each other, who each decided to set out and make his way in the world.

The First man lived in Chicago, and so he built a house with his wife, and they were happy there, until he and his wife sneezed at the same time, and their house, which the First man had built out of straw, came tumbling down around them.

The Second man lived in Canada, and so he built a house that was solid and well-insulated, and looked from the outside as though it were made entirely of wood. And this house was good, and the Second man thought he might be happy there on his own, until a wolf came into his life and reminded him that there was more than his house and his work to live for. And when the Second man's father died, he and his wolf left the house of wood, and someone burned it down behind them.

The Third man was like the First, for he too lived in Chicago. And his house had been built by his father when he was young, and so it looked big and strong and made of brick. But like his father, the house grew old and parts of it changed, and grew rotten. But the Third man lived there with all his family, and he felt content as he paid another person to patch up the damaged areas. Yet in time the Second man and his wolf arrived, and they reminded the Third man that sometimes the damages need to be patched up by someone who cares about the house itself. When the moment came for the Third man to leave the house his father had built and go forth to help repair the damages left upon the house of justice, he did so with a heavy heart for he left his friends the Second man and the wolf behind, but he was also glad, because now he knew he could help to fix things.

While the Third man was gone, the Second man met the First man, and together they built a house of metal, which they forged themselves with their passions and they tempered on their own with love. And they were happy, and the wolf was fed, and so all was well.

Then the day came that the Third man returned home, to find that his brick house had been scorched, and that his friend the Second man had met someone who made him feel happy. And the Third man was sad, but one day the wolf came to visit, and the Third man realised that no matter how much metal a house could include, it would always need walls that were warm and a floor that was solid and a roof that would not leak. And so the Third man went to his friend the Second man, and made a new friend in the First man, and he built for them the walls that they needed and the floor that they needed and the roof that they needed, and at the end of his building he stood back and smiled and turned to walk away.

But the First man and the Second man and the Wolf would have none of this, and so they invited him in to enjoy the warmth and the love that the house held, for it was a house that could now withstand anything, be it fire or flood or ice or bullets.

And so the Third man joined the First and the Second man and the deaf wolf, and they all lived happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
